


Water is Wet

by Tigger_14



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comfort, Deathstar, Friendship, Kid reflects, Kidstar, M/M, One Shot, Takes place during part 1 ep. 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigger_14/pseuds/Tigger_14
Summary: Takes place during Part 1 ep. 9. Kid reflects a bit on his friendship with Black Star as they search for Excalibur. He realizes that maybe being friends is so much better than being rivals.





	Water is Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Soul Eater a couple days ago. KidStar/DeathStar is a ship that I absolutely love; I plan to write more of them (they totally should be more popular). I hope you enjoy this.

There was water everywhere. He looked down at it as he hung on from the protruding rock, wondering how the hell he was to get through and to Excalibur. This is a catastrophe. Where is Black Star? Kid Looked around anxiously at the water, then at the entrance, looking for Black Star to make an appearance. Soon enough, Kid could hear him pounding up the mountain and saw him splash into the water without a care in the world.

Looking down a him, Kid could hear him muttering to himself, but wasn’t sure exactly what he was saying. 

“Black Star?” Black Star turned at the call of his name and saw Kid hanging from a rock a few feet in the air. “I can’t come down. There’s water. My pants are going to get wet.” Kid said with only slight distress on his face. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ll carry me.” Kid said in back. 

“Yeah, right.” Black Star said back as he started to turn away. “You can stay there.”

Kid furrowed his eyebrows with a frown on face, “Such a terrible obstacle so early in the quest.”

Black Star scoffed and starting to walk away from Kid. “Black Star, wait!”

“Kid, I am not carrying you.”

“Black Star this is serious. You can’t just leave me here. I can’t hover skate in there, the ceiling is too low.”

“Well, if I leave you here then Excalibur will be mine! I’ll be ‘The Great Black Star’! I’ll be even better than before and with you up there, then there is no one in my way.” Black Star crossed his arms, smirked, and started to walk away again. 

“If you leave me here then wouldn’t that just be taking the easy way out?”

Black Star stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kid with a scowl. “You saying I can’t win over you!? I can beat you in a heartbeat, Kid!” He started waving his fist in the air. 

Kid shrugged and raised his eyebrows, “Well we won’t know that for sure if you leave without me.”

Black Star grumbled to himself before turned back to Kid, “Fine! I’ll come get you and we’ll see who the true hero is here!”

Black Star began to climb up the side of the rock until he was at the beginning of the protruding rock. “Alright, Kid, you gotta come this way and climb on my back, okay?”

Kid nodded and started to swing himself over the other side so that he was on top of the rock and then started to crawl back wards towards Black Star. Once he was safely in front of Black Star, Back Star turned and so he was crouched with his back facing Kid. 

“Okay, Kid, climb on.” Kid did as he was told and climbed onto Black stars back. Once he was securely in place, Black Star climbed down the rock and started walking towards the entrance of the cave again. Before he could make into all the way inside, Kid noticed water dripping from the ceiling and yelled at Black Star to stop. 

“Wait!”

Black Star stumbled to a halt. “What!” He scowled up at Kid. 

“There’s water dripping from the ceiling. This won’t do. We’ll get wet.”

Black Star rolled his eyes. “Who cares, Kid? Its just water. Come on.” He took one step when Kid yelled again. 

“Wait. I have an umbrella that will help. I also need to get the Excalibur book out anyway. Hold on a second.” He dug around for a moment, pulled out a pocket umbrella and the book. He opened both, positioned them in the best way, and gave Black Star the okay to keep going. As they were walking through the cave, the atmosphere was slightly tense, but as Kid started talking, it got more comfortable. 

“Our chosen path is truly a cruel one.” Kid murmured with eyebrows furrowed and a frown to his lips. 

“Yeah, you’ve really got it rough here don’t you?” Black Star asked back, hunched over and face dull. 

Kid spoke louder, “I’ll ward off the water from above and you can handle the water on the ground, okay? We’ll work together. It’s a good thing there are two of us here; this way would be impassible alone. Quite an obstacle.”

“Dude, you’re kind of a useless idiot, aren’t you?

Black Star looked up and noticed that there was a fairy in front of their faces. “It looks like a fairy! What’s something like that doing here?”

“We’re hunting after a legendary sword. Finding a fairy or two shouldn’t be surprising.” Kid then spoke to the fairy, “Is Excalibur up ahead? Are we in the right place?” The fairy then made a disgruntled face and flew off without giving them an answer as to if they were heading the correct way or not. 

Black Star and Kid both looked after where the fairy went with not too impressed looks. “She’s not a very polite fairy is she?” Questioned Black Star. Kid didn’t answer and Black Star kept walking. 

As they were walking, they didn’t talk much, Kid couldn’t stop thinking about how even though he kind of had to bribe Black Star to carry him, it was still really nice of him to actually do it. He could have just left me there, but he didn’t. I wouldn’t have followed him if he had. Kid decided to voice these thoughts. 

“Black Star?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for carrying me. I know I’m not really the easiest to deal with sometimes, but you really didn’t have to do this. I wouldn’t have followed you had you left me.”

Black Star looked surprised at that. “You really would’ve let some water stop you from following me?”

Kid nodded even though he knew Black Star couldn’t see him, a matter of fact look on his face. “Cleanliness is very important, so is looing nice and getting my pants wet would not have aided in that and would have been disastrous.” Kid nods to himself. 

Black Star chuckles and rolls his eyes at Kid’s antics. “Yeah, Kid, very disastrous. Are we almost there?”

Kid nodded. “Yes, I believe we are.”

“Good.”

They walked for a minute in silence. Black Star was the one break it this time. “I don’t think I really would have left you there, Kid. Even if you hadn’t bribed me with beating you. I know I’ll beat you.” Black Star shrugged one shoulder with a cocky smirk on his face. 

Kid smirked as well. “Yes, Black Star, we’ll see about that.” 

They kept walking and as they made it to the depths of the cave, the water receded until it disappeared completely and Black Star was able to put Kid down. Once Kid was back on his feet they both smiled at each other and Black Star kept walking. Maybe were not so much rivals anymore. Maybe now we’re more friends. I think I rather like that. 

“Hey, Kid! Lets go!” Black Star turned and shouted back. Kid looked up, smiled, and ran to catch up with Black Star. I’m really glad we’re friends, Kid thought as he looked at Black Star and together they walked to claim the great sword Excalibur.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or some Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
